Captain Warrik
.png |caption = on Queen's Colony.}} instructs your on how to have your character interact with people and objects on Norrath. NPC Dialog You say, "Hail, Captain Warrik." says to you, "Greetings! You're the new addition to the colony that we've been hearing about. I've been stationed here by the Queen to show you ways to interact with the world around you." You say, "Teach me about interacting with people and objects around Norrath." says to you, "You can interact with several types of individuals and items. Among these are other player characters, non-player characters, objects in the world, and items in your inventory." You say, "In what ways can I interact with other player characters?" says to you, "You can perform a number of actions by right-clicking on a nearby player that you see. You can invite them to a group, follow them, talk to them, inspect their equipment, trade with them, and other choices. Some actions can only be taken while you are in a group with them." You say, "How can I tell which actions I can take?" says to you, "If one of the right-click choices is grey, it means it is unavailable. You either need to be closer to the other player or be grouped with them." You say, "How do I talk to other players?" says to you, "If you are near another player, you can type something on the command line of your Chat window and press enter. All other nearby players can see this text. To send a private message, right-click on the character and select the "tell" option, or hit the T key and type their name." You say, "How do I interact with non-player characters?" says to you, "There are a variety of non-player characters (NPCs) around Norrath. Some of them are there to talk to or buy from, while others are meant to fight." You say, "How do I tell the difference?" says to you, "The shape of your mouse pointer when you move it over an NPC indicates the primary means of interaction. If the pointer becomes a speech bubble, you can talk to that NPC. If it becomes crossed swords, you can attack them. If it looks like a stack of coins, that's a merchant." You say, "Are there different ways to interact with a single NPC?" says to you, "You can see all the ways you can interact with an NPC by right-clicking on it. If an option is grey, you probably need to be closer to it." You say, "Are there multiple ways to talk to an NPC?" says to you, "Well, you're talking to me, so you know at least one way! You can either right-click and select "hail," click on them if that is their default action, or target them and hit the H key." You say, "How do I go about attacking an NPC?" says to you, "To learn about combat, talk to Trainer Hayl McGuinness near the western archway. To learn about evaluating your opponents, talk to Trainer Marla Gilliam, who is near Hayl. Both these trainers provide information vital to your success as an adventurer." You say, "How can I interact with objects in the world?" says to you, "If something glows when you move your mouse over it, you can interact with it. It might be a door or gate that takes you to another location, a book you see on a table, a chest you can loot, or another type of object. Some items only glow if you are on a quest to find them." You say, "How do I tell what the glowing object will do?" says to you, "Sometimes you'll receive information on what the object will do when you hold your mouse over it. Other times you will need to right-click on the object to see what action you can take with it." You say, "Can anything bad happen by clicking on an object?" says to you, "Be wary of clicking on an object when you don't know what it will do, as something unexpected could happen. You might draw the attention of someone who didn't want you to touch it, or might end up somewhere you didn't plan to go." You say, "What can I do with items in my inventory?" says to you, "Sometimes you'll receive items in your inventory, such as when you complete a quest or loot a chest from a fallen opponent. Other times, you'll receive an item by clicking on a glowing object you see in the world, or that is given to you by another player." You say, "How do I know what I can do with an item?" says to you, "Open your inventory with the I key, or open up all bags you are carrying by pressing the B key. You can bring up a menu of choices for what you can do with an item by right-clicking on it. Double-clicking the left mouse button on something in your inventory will try to do that item's default action." You say, "What are some common things I can do with items?" says to you, "If the item is a piece of armor or a weapon, you can equip it. If it's a book or a note, you can read it. If it is food or drink, you can consume it. Some items, such as furniture, can be placed while you are inside the house or apartment you own." You say, "What about other types of items?" says to you, "Some items in your inventory can give you quests or provide other benefits. Right-click on items in your inventory and select the "Examine" option to learn more about any item you are carrying." Category:NPC Category:Trainer Category:Queen's Colony Category:Queen's Colony (NPC)